


Art and Form

by Keiriiverse



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Shipping, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: Shinnok studies Raiden and reflects on the past.
Relationships: Raiden/Shinnok (Mortal Kombat)
Kudos: 10





	Art and Form

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into MK fic. Yay for 2020 bringing new inspiration. <3

_Power crackles under firm skin,  
the scent of rain and rocks,  
my senses happily drowning._

Shinnok jotted down little lines of poetry as he sketched. The day was lovely and clear so the former Elder God decided to break out his sketchbook and take in the lovely natural scenery of the Sky Temple.

It was therapeutic for him after his de-corruption. Shinnok needed hobbies to pass the time as his body healed from the purging of the dark powers. He retained some of his former power, save for control of the dead. 

_Fierce yet gentle, the natural way of him  
Preservation and destruction together  
The balm of my soul_

From his seat in the garden, Shinnok watched as Raiden, his former rival turned lover, spar with his wind god brother, Fuujin. Both were shirtless, taking advantage of the beautiful day to train. Shinnok would join them later, after his drawing was finished. He couldn't help but sprinkle poetry here and there. He still had the soul of an artist, a hold over from eons before.

Long before his mother, Kronika, had decided he and sister Cetrion should be locked in eternal war. Before then, they just balanced one another. Representing two constants in the universe, neither one really antagonistic to the other.

Then came the manipulation, the pain, and Shinnoks fall to the One Being. Forget his mothers wishes, he was going to blanket all realms in death and darkness.

Shinnok sighed. That all seemed so long ago. Compared to now, the past was a bad dream. He sat his pencil down, a hand going to the light scarf around his pale neck. The scar from his beheading by Raiden still hurt now and then. Any time he had a panic attack or a nightmare, the scar would hurt as sharply as the day he was decapitated.

Distracting himself, Shinnok looked upon his rival turned savior. He savored the sight of rippling muscles and white hair flowing with Raidens motions. _'What a delicious sight.'_ he thought.

Returning to his drawing, Shinnok finished the hard lines before taking a good look at it. Nearly there, just needed something...  
Cocking an eyebrow, the ex-Elder god quickly jotted down something in the top left corner of the page.

_Silken hands with battle scars, caressing pallid skin_  
Hold me close and soothe my heart  
Beautiful, eternal love of mine 

"Shinnok?" said the familiar rumble of Raidens voice. The a_for mentioned man looked up and smiled. 

"Sorry, beloved. You make a wonderful distraction." Shinnok showed Raiden the sketch and the demi-god blushed.

There were little drawings here and there of Raidens' form as he and Fuujin spared, along with the small lines of poetry. It always amazed the thunder god how Shinnok could see the smallest detail and commit it to memory and paper.

"Oh yes, pretend I am not even here." the wind god said teasingly as he noticed the lack of himself on the sketch pad.

"You act as if I am your lover as well, wind god." Shinnok teased back. It was fortunate that he and Fuujin had developed an amicable relationship for Raidens sake.

Fuujin responded by twirling his finger in Shinnoks direction, causing a small gust to blow some fallen leaves in the ex-elder gods face.

Shinnok only gave a smug grin before laying a kiss to Raidens cheek. Fuujin grinned in turn, shook his head and left the two alone.

"Are you certain you are not bedding my brother as well?" the thunder god asked as he took his lover in his arms.

"Why, do you think I should?"

Raidens' eyes went wide before laughing out loud. "You can barely handle me in the bedroom. Do you think you can take Fuujin as well?"

"I can certainly try." Shinnok smiled and played with Raidens long hair.

Of course both men knew Fuujin had his heart set elsewhere. Playful japes and teasing was just another part of their new brother-in-law type of relationship.

"By the way, beloved. I enjoy the poetry here as well." 

"You do? Thank you, dearest. Its just little flashes of words that come to mind when I see you."

"Still, there are beautiful."

Both men made their way back into the temple where Fuujin had a fresh pot of chai tea waiting for them.


End file.
